


Winter Lives in My Bones

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: "What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?"An angsty Loki fanmix.





	Winter Lives in My Bones

 

[Winter Lives in My Bones](https://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/winter-lives-in-my-bones?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

 **Monster by Imagine Dragons**  
Can I clear my conscience   
If I'm different from the rest   
Do I have to run and hide?   
(Oh oh oh oh)   
I never said that I want this   
This burden came to me   
And it's made its home inside   
(Oh oh oh oh)   
  
If I told you what I was   
Would you turn your back on me?   
And if I seem dangerous   
Would you be scared?   
I get the feeling just because   
Everything I touch isn't dark enough   
If this problem lies in me   
  
I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me   
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me   
A monster, a monster I've turned into a monster   
A monster, a monster   
And it keeps getting stronger   
  
**Shake It Out (Alternative Version) by Manchester Orchestra**  
Shake it out, shake it out   
God, I need another and another for the other wasn't wanted   
I heard it out   
I felt the Lord in my father's house   
  
And I can see, I can see   
Standing you were seventeen, make it clean  
I am the living ghost of what you need   
I am everything hypocrisy, can you see   
  
I felt the Lord begin  
(I swear, I'll never go)   
To peel off all my skin   
(Don't stop, don't nothing, don't ever, no)   
I felt the weight within   
(I swore, I swore you'd go)   
Reveal the bigger mess   
(That you don't know)   
That you'll never fix   
Oh   
  
**Winter Bones by Stars**  
You say "Is this a war?"   
Hardly, and then you hit a wall   
Honestly, you want to know but you can't   
I believe, I want to believe, in anything   
  
Can I come to your house?  
I'm caught in the ropes and the wires   
The sun settles hard in the south   
Winter lives in my bones   
  
It's all I've ever known   
  
**Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies   
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's meant to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
  
**Burn It Down by Linkin Park**  
You told me yes   
You held me high   
And I believed when you told that lie   
I played soldier, you played king   
And struck me down, when I kissed that ring   
You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up, but you let me down   
So when you fall, I'll take my turn   
And fan the flames   
As your blazes burn   
And you were there at the turn   
Waiting to let me know   
  
We're building it up   
To break it back down   
We're building it up   
To burn it down   
We can't wait   
To burn it to the ground   
  
**Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark**    
How it all began  
If truth be told   
I had a master plan   
Now I rule the world   
I took 'em by surprise   
Worked my way uphill   
They looked into my eyes   
And I became invincible  
  
No one can stop me   
For only I am in control   
If you want me you better contact my people   
In my crown I am king  
I love their endless worshiping   
I am raw   
A dinosaur   
But I will never be extinct   
So don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down   
Don't mess with me   
  
'Cause all your heads are gonna roll   
I've made your misery my goal   
And if you want survival   
Kneel on my arrival   
For this is how I rule the world!   
  
**Blood on My Name by The Brothers Bright**  
Not a spell gonna be broken   
With a potion or a priest   
When you're cursed you're always hopin'   
That a prophet would be grieved   
Oh, Lazarus, how did your debts get paid?   
Oh, Lazarus, were you so afraid?   
  
When the fires, when the fires have surrounded you  
And the whole wide world's comin' after you  
I've got blood  
I've got blood on my name   
When the fires, when the fires are consuming you  
And your sacred stars won't be guiding you   
I've got blood   
I've got blood  
Blood on my name   
  
**The Devil Within by Digital Daggers**  
I'll keep quiet   
You won't even know I'm here   
You won't suspect a thing   
You won't see me in the mirror   
But I crept into your heart   
You can't make me disappear  
'Til I make you   
  
I made myself at home In the cobwebs and the lies   
I'm learning all your tricks   
I can hurt you from inside  
I made myself a promise   
You would never see me cry  
'Til I make you   
  
You'll never know what hit you   
Won't see me closing in   
I'm gonna make you suffer   
This hell you put me in   
I'm underneath your skin   
The devil within  



End file.
